Sticks and Stones
by Umi Frostfurr
Summary: Set in Marauders time. Chelsea and Abby have been dragged into the chaos of love and pranks. Mainly SiriusxOC, RemusxOC, JPxLE a little later on. No good at summaries. But the story is good, so please read and comment!
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer_ - I do not own any HP characters, settings, etc. I would be extremely lucky if I did. I do, however, own Abby and Chelsea and whatever else I think up. Enjoy!

**Sticks and Stones**

Chapter One

Chelsea Dugan cringed as yet another wad of paper impacted with the back of her head. This had been going on through all of Transfiguration, and she had patiently ignored the person responsible for the attacks. However, her patience was wearing thin. After having another wad skim over her head, Chelsea turned around and stared straight into the eyes of none other than Sirius Black.

'_What?_' She mouthed furiously.

"Don't forget, we have quidditch practice tonight. Seven o' clock," Sirius whispered, a slight grin on his face.

"You couldn't wait until _after_ class to tell me this?" Chelsea asked through gritted teeth, thoroughly pissed now.

Sirius merely shrugged, his grin widening. Chelsea swerved back around to face the front and found that Professor McGonagall had stopped her lesson, and was now standing in front of Chelsea with a large frown on her face. '_Well, this explains Sirius's infernal grinning..._'

"I'm sorry, Miss Dugan, but is my lesson not interesting enough for you?" McGonagall asked, folding her arms across her chest.

"No, Professor! I-I mean, yes. I mean... Sorry, Professor," was all Chelsea could manage. She looked down at her tightly clasped hands and tried to ignore the quiet giggling spreading through the room.

"Five points from Gryffindor. Please avert your attention back to the lesson, Miss Dugan. You may flirt with Mr. Black after class," McGonagall said, turning and walking back to the front of the room, completely unaware of the disgusting look on Chelsea's face. '_Me? Flirt with _him? _That woman is nuts_.'

Quiet laughter to her right, made Chelsea take a glance at her best friend. Abby Gregory was almost doubled over from laughing, one hand over her mouth, the other clutching her stomach. Chelsea scowled at her and resumed trying to change her rabbit into working pocket watch. After class was dismissed for lunch, the two girls headed down to the Great Hall.

"I think Black has a thing for you, Chels," Abby said, as they sat down at the table.

"I don't know what your talking about," was the response. Chelsea took off her glasses, placed them in their case and into her bag. "Sirius is attracted to women who have all looks and no brains. And I consider myself to have a brain, thank you," she said, grabbing a sandwich from the pile in the middle of the table.

"You do? Whoa, you've been fooling me all these years, Dugan!"

Chelsea groaned and turned slowly around. There he was again. Sirius took the only available seat next to her, on her left, while his three friends sat across from them. James, Remus, and Peter, along with Sirius, made up the infamous Marauders. James Potter and Sirius Black were the best looking males in the whole school, and constantly had women chasing after them. It was well-known, though, that James was completely focused on winning the heart of Lily Evans. Who in turn was completely focused on despising the very being that was James Potter. Remus Lupin was the intelligent one of the group. He was not as good looking as his other two friends, but was still quite handsome. And last, but not least, was Peter Petegrew... No one really knew how he made it into the group. He was short, plump, and not the brightest kid in the school. He mainly followed Sirius and James around everywhere they went. These guys were also known for their pranks. No one in Hogwarts had escaped a prank yet. Well, except for Chelsea and Abby. But Chelsea had a feeling that being the best chaser on the Gryffindor Quidditch team had something to do with it. Not to mention that Abby was somewhat of a tomboy and didn't like it when people messed with her or her friends.

Chelsea picked up her sandwich and took a small bite. She looked to Abby with a pleading look, but found that she and Remus were having a heated discussion about something in their Ancient Runes class. Chelsea sighed and took another bite.

"What's wrong, Dugan? You look a little down," James said, piling a fork full of macaroni and cheese into his mouth.

"She's in such rapture to be in my presence," Sirius replied before Chelsea could say anything.

'_Oh, that's it._'

"Mr. Black, I do believe your ego has become far to too big for your own good," Chelsea said, standing up. As she did so, she grabbed her goblet of pumpkin juice and turned it upside down over Sirius's head.

This caught the attention of everyone within a five yard radius of the area, and most began to laugh at the scene. Sirius, however, merely stayed seated and looked at his best friends with a smile. "I think she likes me, mates," he said as Chelsea stormed out of the hall.

Chelsea was halfway to Gryffindor tower when she remembered that she had left her bag in the Great Hall. She stopped and groaned. She really didn't want to go back, not after the stunt she had just pulled. Having no other choice, she turned around and headed back. '_Maybe I can grab Abby's attention and tell her to bring the bag back to the dorm without me actually having to go into the Hall,_' Chelsea thought turning a corner...and colliding right into something, making her fall to the floor. She looked up and saw an amused Sirius looking down at her. And also holding her bag. Chelsea looked down, closed her eyes, and took a deep breath.

"You going to sit there all day, Dugan? We do have other classes to attend."

Looking back up and opening her eyes, Chelsea saw that Sirius was holding his hand out for her. She grabbed it reluctantly and let him pull her up.

"You left this in the Great Hall," Sirius said, handing her her bag.

"Thanks," Chelsea mumbled, putting it onto her shoulder.

"Hey, no hard feelings about what happened. I mean, I kind of deserved it," Sirius said with a slight smile and rubbing his now fully dried head.

"'Kind of?'" Chelsea asked, giving him a skeptical look.

"Yeah well... Gotta head to class. See you at seven," he said walking back the way he'd come.

Chelsea turned to head back toward Gryffindor Tower.

"Hey, Dugan!"

She turned to look at Sirius.

"You look really nice without glasses." And he turned a corner.

Chelsea stood where she was, quite stunned. '_Should I take that as a complement, or an insult? I don't think I look_ that_ bad with my glasses on..._'


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

"Wow, Padfoot. I don't think you've ever chased a girl before," James said in awe as they climbed the ladder to Divination.

"I know. I'm surprised to," Sirius replied when he, James, and Peter had emerged into the airy tower. Remus had chosen to take Arithmancy instead, saying that Divination was a waste of time. Sirius threw his bag next to a pouf and sat down. He knew this class was a waste of time, however, it was also _extremely_ _easy_. So, enough said. "There's just something about her; something different. I just can't put my finger on it." He groaned and dropped his head onto the table. "I don't know what's wrong with me."

"It's called 'love', mate," James said, smiling at his friend's antics.

"I kind of fancy her friend Abby," Peter mumbled, blushing a little.

"Tough luck there, Wormtail," Sirius said, raising his head to look at his friend. "You know Remus has had a crush on her since first year."

"Yeah..." Peter said sadly.

"What about that girl in Hufflepuff? What's her name...?" James said, frowning in concentration.

"Samantha Abbot?" Peter said, a small smile creeping onto his face.

"Yeah, that's her! She seems to like you a lot, mate. Why don't you go for her?"

"Don't worry, Wormtail. We'll help you out. I hear her brother's kind of protective, so I'll show you how to bypass him," Sirius said, clapping Peter on the shoulder.

"He's been acting really strange lately. Haven't you noticed? He's never given me this much attention before, let alone ever _complemented_ me on anything," Chelsea said as she and Abby were sitting in Arithmancy. Chelsea hadn't wanted to take the class (being completely worthless when it came to numbers and such), but Abby had begged her to, saying that she already had one class alone with Remus and she couldn't take another one. Abby had liked Remus since early in her second year, when he rescued her kitten from the oak by the lake. Ever since that day she had been very shy around him and only talked if he started the conversation. And ever since that day, she was afraid to be alone with him, for fear of saying or doing something stupid.

Abby was about to reply, when Remus walked into the room and came over when he saw them.

"Hey guys," he said, smiling as he sat down next to Abby.

"Hey Remus," they said together. Chelsea leaned onto the table and looked at Remus. "Hey Remus, what's up with Sirius? He's been acting really strange lately."

"Like how?" Remus asked, trying to hide a small smile.

"Well, he's been..._nice_. I mean, nicer than can be expected from him. He actually paid me a complement earlier. Well, something like a complement, I suppose."

"Hmm. That does sound awfully strange," Remus said, grinning.

Chelsea furrowed her brow. "What's so funny?"

But before Remus could answer, the professor started the class. Chelsea leaned back into her chair, a little annoyed. What the heck was going on? She hated to be left in the dark. She stole a glance at Abby and saw her laughing silently at something Remus had just said. Chelsea smiled. They made such a cute couple. And it was obvious that Remus liked her. He found any chance to talk with her or walk with her. Chelsea tried to tell Abby that she should ask him out, but her usually brave friend would just shake her head and say that he wasn't interested in a girl like her.

'_She can be so dense sometimes,_' Chelsea thought as she accepted the paper hovering before her that the professor had just passed out.

An hour and a half (not to mention many whacks in the head from falling asleep in a maniac's class) later, the three boys headed to their last class of the day: James and Sirius to Care of Magical Creatures, Peter to Muggle Studies (with his good friend Samantha..). As James and Sirius were walking down to the forest, Chelsea and Akemi Misaki came running past them.

"I am so going to kill you, Chelsea!"

"What did I do?" Chelsea yelled, a grin on her face.

The answer never came, as Akemi had caught up to the chaser and tackled her to the ground. Much laughing ensued as the two girls pretended to murder each other. This happened just about every day. Chelsea would do something to Akemi, which would set off the sixteen-year-old Asian, and then a chase seen would commence. The two girls had grown up together, and were like sisters (as opposed to Abby, who was _considered _a sister to Chelsea, even though she actually wasn't). As James and Sirius caught up to the two girls, they found them both lying on the ground laughing hysterically.

"I can't believe you did that," Akemi was saying, her face covered with her hands, but laughter still in her voice.

"I could not pass up a chance like that, and you know it," Chelsea said, trying to control her laughter. "You should have seen his face!"

"I think I was too busy staring at you in shock," the Asian girl said, sitting up and giving Chelsea a slight kick in the leg. "That dye won't come out for weeks."

"I think I'll call him 'Bluebell'," the chaser replied, also sitting up.

"What did you do now, Dugan?" Sirius asked, holding out his hand for her for the second time that day.

"She dyed Lucius Malfoy's skin blue, is what she did," Akemi said, accepting James's hand.

"You did? Go Dugan!" James and Sirius said together, both tackling her with hugs. "We've taught you so well," Sirius added, wiping away a fake tear.

"Yeah well, the little git deserved it. He was trying to start something with Akemi," Chelsea said as they all resumed the walk towards the forest. "He was," and here she looked to her left and then to the right, "trying to ask her out."

Sirius and James both gasped in mock shock. "No!"

"He's not that bad looking..." Akemi muttered, glaring slightly at Chelsea. Her glare, though, turned into a smile when she saw the chaser's grin. "Now he'll never ask me out. And worse, I have to put up with his infernal complaining for God knows how long!"

"Sucks to be in Slytherin, don't it Misaki?" James said, dodging Akemi's punch.

"Watch it, Potter," Akemi said.

"Oh, I did you a favor, Aki," Chelsea said as they all sat down on the grass and waited for the professor to arrive. "That guy's a total jerk. You can find someone much better."

"Yeah..."

"Alright, class, please take out your textbooks and open to page two hundred and fourteen," Professor Tyrnell said as she walked towards them, Hagrid the gamekeeper in tow. As the students scurried to do as they were told, Hagrid went into the forest and emerged a minute later, leading something on a rope.

Chelsea looked up and saw the most gorgeous animal she'd ever seen. A beautiful white unicorn was on the other end of the rope that Hagrid was holding. "Oh my God..." she said, voicing her awe as the other students were now doing. Hagrid led the animal over to a tree and tied the rope around it.

"We will be learning about this beautiful being today," Tyrnell said, waving her hand in the direction of the unicorn. "But before we actually make contact with it," and here she eyed all the cooing girls, "we must first _learn _about it."

"That was the coolest class ever!" Akemi exclaimed as they all headed back up to the castle for dinner.

"Yeah, I wish we could've -," but before Chelsea could finish, her foot caught on an uplifted root and she fell forward. She prepared herself for a hard fall, but was surprised when it didn't come. Instead, she felt strong arms around her, catching her and lowering her gently to the ground. Chelsea looked up and saw Sirius staring down at her, concern in his eyes.

"Oh God, Chels are you alright?" Akemi asked kneeling down next to her friend.

Chelsea merely nodded, still looking into Sirius's eyes. They were so blue. '_I've never seen that shade of blue before..._'

"Your such a klutz, Dugan," Sirius said quietly, smiling slightly.

"Thanks," Chelsea replied sarcastically. She let Sirius help her up and accepted her bag and glasses from him. After checking that her second pair of eyes were alright, she folded them up and put them back into the case. "Let's got eat. I'm starving."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

"Smooth, Romeo," James spat at Sirius as they sat down to eat in the Great Hall ten minutes later. Everyone had headed back to their dorms to drop off their bags. The girls hadn't arrived yet, so that meant free talk time for the guys.

"What did you do now, Padfoot? "Remus asked, raising an eyebrow and reaching for the pumpkin juice.

"You can't keep doing this, Sirius," James cut in, giving his friend a slight glare. Sirius was about to ask what the hell he was talking about when James continued. "Don't give me that look. You know what I'm getting at. You do this to all the girls. Play Prince Charming and then when you've had your fill, throw them back to the side lines. You can't do this to Chelsea. Did you see how she was looking at you? Stop before you hurt her."

"Prongs, I don't want to hurt her! I thought we covered this earlier. She means more to me than just a one-nighter. You even called it love!" Sirius exclaimed, ignoring the confused look on Remus's face.

"Yeah, well maybe I was mistaken," James replied, grabbing a roll and ripping a chunk off. "How do I know your serious? I mean, telling the truth?" he added quickly, seeing the smirk on Sirius's face.

"Look at me, Prongs," he waited for James to actually look him in the eye before continuing. "I won't hurt her. I love her."

"What are you guys talking about?"

The boys looked up to see Chelsea, Abby, and Lily Evans all staring down at them. Well, Lily was glaring in James's direction.

"Nothing," James and Sirius said, turning and becoming very interested in what was being served for dinner.

"Um..alright," Chelsea said, taking a seat next to Peter. Lily and Abby sat near Remus, Lily still glaring at James.

"So Evans, to what to I owe the honor of having your eyes upon me this evening?" James asked, grinning at Lily.

"You know full well what you've done, Potter," she growled, flipping her fiery red hair over her shoulder and joining in Abby and Remus's conversation.

James looked thoroughly confused when he turned to Chelsea and asked, "What did I do?"

"The question is, James, what _haven't _you done?"

"Good point," he replied, his grin returning to his face.

"So, Dugan," Sirius said, making Chelsea look in his direction. He smirked. "Fall down lately?"

Chelsea scowled and narrowed her hazel eyes at him. She turned away from him and proceeded to pile her plate with mashed potatoes and chicken before saying, "Just when I think you've matured, you go and say something ignorant. Brilliant, Black."

When seven o'clock rolled around, Sirius, James, and Chelsea, along with the rest of the quidditch team, all headed down to the pitch for practice. Their first match had been against Ravenclaw, and Gryffindor had just barely won. James was determined to slaughter Slytherin in the next match. After everyone was suited up and on the field, James called them all together.

"Alright, everyone, listen up. We have to be brilliant in this next match. If Slytherin beats us we'll never live it down. Oh, and we'll be out for good," he added, staring intently at each team member.

"James, mate, calm down," Sirius said, laughing at how serious his friend looked. "We'll be fine. But if we don't get any training in we will get beaten to a bloody pulp."

"Right," James said, clearing his throat. "Mount and fly, everyone!"

As everyone took off, James let loose the snitch and bludgers, and threw the quaffle into the air. Chelsea zoomed after the red ball, caught it and began to pass it back and forth between Sirius and the other Gryffindor chaser Michael Bell. Practice was going smoothly until Sirius flew over to her and asked, "So if you fall off of your broom, do I have to catch you? Seeing as every time you've fallen today I've been there to help you."

Chelsea glared at him, caught the quaffle, and shoved into his gut. With a loud "Oouf!" Sirius did a flip and then threw it back once he was stable again, a wide grin on his face. Chelsea caught it with ease and tossed it to Michael, who then threw it towards the goal, where James swiftly caught it. The rest of practice pretty much went the same. Sirius made teasing remarks, Chelsea got pissed and pummeled him with the quaffle. As the team was leaving the locker room and heading up to the castle, Sirius caught up to Chelsea and walked beside her.

"So, this weekend is the first Hogsmeade trip."

"Yeah.." his teammate said, glancing at him.

"I was wondering if you, um, wanted to...hang out?" Sirius asked, a small blush creeping onto his face. He coughed and turned away.

Chelsea watched him from the corner of her eye with a small smile. '_Is he...blushing? Sirius Black is _blushing' "Uh, sure," she said, finally.

"Really?" He asked, excitement in his voice.

"Yeah," Chelsea said, laughing at his apparent joy.

"Wicked."


	4. Chapter 4

YAY! Chapter four is up and ready for reviewing! I would like to thank **FairiesandDragons911** for your support. I'm so glad that you like the story! XD Alright! On with the show!

* * *

**Chapter Four**

The next two days passed by relatively quickly, in Chelsea's opinion. Too quickly. She was starting to really stress about the Hogsmeade trip and kept questioning herself about why she had agreed to hang with Sirius for the whole day.

'_I mean, it's not like I like him like that, so why am I freaking? It's just one day with him. And we hang out and joke with each other all the time! Like during quidditch practice and in class, though it gets annoying when I'm trying to listen to the lesson and he's giving me that infernal smirk of his and then brushes his hair away from those gorgeous eyes - _' She stopped pacing and plopped onto her bed. '_Oh my God. I like Sirius. I've actually lost it this time. I've become another brainless bimbo in love with the school's hottest guy. Way to go, Dugan._' Chelsea groaned and flopped onto her back.

"What's wrong with you?" Abby asked, stopping in the doorway of the girls dormitory, a questioning look on her face.

"Nothing," Chelsea replied, rolling over and facing the wall. She still hadn't told Abby (or anyone, for that matter) about spending the day with Sirius while in Hogsmeade. Tomorrow. _Bugger._

"Right," the blonde said, walking over to her own bed and sitting down. "The last time you were like this was in fourth year when you had to sit next to that grease ball Snape in Potions. You were so stressed that he might try to sabotage your potion or poison it and volunteer you to test it, or something like that. Your mind gets very imaginative when your worried about something," she finished thoughtfully.

"I hate it when you do that," Chelsea groaned, sitting up and facing her.

"I know. Now spill it."

"Well..um..after practice a couple days ago, Sirius asked...me something," that sounded lame to her own ears.

"Yeah...?" Abby pried, not satisfied.

"Oh bugger! HeaskedmetospendthedaywithhimtomorrowatHogrmeade," the chaser cried, putting her face in her hands to hide the blush creeping onto it.

"He didn't!" Abby smiled excitedly as she watched her friend. "Oh. My. God."

"Shut up!" Chelsea yelled from behind her hands.

"So that's why he's been in such a grand mood lately.." Abby mused to herself. "Was he all cocky about it when he asked you?" She asked, turning her attention back to her distressed friend.

"Actually," the brunette said, removing her hands from her face slightly. "He was blushing when he asked."

Abby's hands went to her mouth and her eyes grew wide. "He wasn't!"

Chelsea nodded, trying to hide the grin that was spreading across her face. "He was trying to hide it. It was kind of cute to watch."

"He so fancy's you," Abby said, flopping back onto her bed.

Chelsea remained silent, and instead gazed out of the window above her bed. Tomorrow was going to be _quite _a day...

* * *

"Good morning, Dugan."

Chelsea looked up into the smiling face of Sirius Black, all the while rubbing the sleep from her eyes. Abby had kept her up almost half the night, telling her what she should do if _this _happens and telling her what to say should _that _happen. Frankly, the tired girl just wanted the day to go by without much of _anything _happening. She just wanted to have a fun time with a friend...who she liked more than a friend...but was trying not to admit it to herself. Chelsea took a seat beside the black haired boy and grabbed a biscuit off the pile in the middle of the table. The Great Hall was full of students all clothed in cloaks and hats, ready to head into town.

"Are you alright, Dugan?" Sirius asked, watching as she stifled a yawn and started to nibble at her biscuit.

Chelsea just nodded, stifling another yawn. "I-I-I'm alright. Just didn't get to sleep until one."

"Excited about spending the day with me, are you?" Sirius said, an overly large grin plastered onto his face.

Chelsea just raised her eyebrows and nibbled at her biscuit, choosing not to respond.

Soon everyone was heading out into the courtyard to take their leave. Abby met up with the group as they were heading out the front doors. She had skipped breakfast, wanting to "make herself presentable,"since she couldn't spend the day with her best friend and so had decided to ask Remus if she could tag along with him. Chelsea had found this a very surprising and bold thing of her friend to do. She was very proud of Abby. And she looked especially nice today, as Remus so kindly pointed out, a slight blush creeping onto his face. When they all reached town, Sirius and Chelsea waved goodbye to the group and set off in the opposite direction.

"So, Mr.Black, what did you have in mind for us to do today?" Chelsea asked, pulling her cloak tighter around her to block out the chilly fall breeze.

"Well, um," Sirius scratched his head as he looked around. Finally he turned to look at Chelsea. "What would you like to do, Chels?"

This caught the girl way off guard. Never before had Sirius called her by her first name. Chelsea's face immediately started to turn a bright shade of red. She quickly looked away to hide her embarrassment and settled her eyes on the first building she spotted.

"How about Honeydukes? Yes, candy good. Let's go," she rambled, grabbing a grinning Sirius by the arm and marching them both over to the candy shop.

The small shop was packed with as many Hogwarts students as the was candy. Chelsea smiled. She loved this shop. It was so colorful and always smelled so delicious. As she looked around the store she spotted James and Peter near the counter, paying for a mountain of candy. Chelsea poked Sirius and pointed in their direction. The handsome boy grinned and led the the way over to his two friends.

"Hello, mates," he said, clapping them both on the shoulder.

"Hey, Padfoot. Look at these! Just came in, their called Fizzing Whizbees," James exclaimed excitedly, holding up a rather large candy ball. "They make you levitate when you suck on them!"

"Wicked!" Sirius replied in the same excited tone and taking the sherbert ball from James to examine.

Chelsea wandered over to the showcase full of Acid Pops and pretended to look at all the different flavors and colors. But in reality, she was really wondering why James had called Sirius "Padfoot." It seemed like such an unusual nickname...

"There you are."

Chelsea looked up from the Canary Creams she had accidently been staring at and was met with Sirius's smiling face. He had a hand behind his back, which aroused Chelsea's curiousity.

"Why'd you wander off?"

"I wanted to look at the new Acid Pop flavors and didn't want to disturb your conversatio," she replied simply, then point to his hidden hand. "What have you got there?"

Sirius's grin, if possible, widened even more and his hand emerged from behind his back, holding a large, ruby red rose. Chelsea's eyes widened in awe as she accepted the rose from Sirius's hand. It was definitely candy, because it smelled faintly of strawberries. The brunette lowered her nose to the candy blossom and sniffed, wanting to smell more of it's sweet aroma. As she did so, the rose bloomed and inside, under the cover of candy petals, lay a silver chain bracelet. Chelsea tentavly picked up the bracelet, letting out a small gasp.

"Oh, Sirius.. This is so beautiful," she breathed, looking up at the handsome boy.

Sirius took the bracelet out of her hands and clasped it onto her wrist, his hands lingering a little longer when he was finished, touching her skin softly. Chelsea was as red as her Gryffindor scarf.

* * *

Ta da! Oo La La! Sirius is such a gentleman! Okey Dokey, R&R please! 


	5. Author's Message

Heyloooo!! I know I haven't updated in centuries, but my mummified body was just recently found and I have been fully resurrected in order to complete my stories for public enjoyment. I won't be like Speedy Gonzalas or anything, with these updates, but I will be updating. Mainly "Sticks and Stones" and "30 Seconds to Game Over," as they are my most popular and I still get reviews on them. "Sticks and Stones" however will be revised and re-posted. I have new ideas for it and wish for it to be written a little differently. Don't worry, though! It will be up and readable soon! Sorry for this extended wait, but I am BACK! X333

Umi-chan 3


End file.
